


Welcome To Stardew Valley

by CatalystGirl



Series: Stardew Valley Chronicles:The city of Pelican Town from the eyes of a farmer girl in love [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Harems, Hate to Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Video & Computer Games, sensitive topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalystGirl/pseuds/CatalystGirl
Summary: Hazel has just moved to Stardew Valley, more precisely in the old farm that was owned by her grandfather, now deceased, after the long journey she will decide to introduce herself to all the inhabitants, in that cheerful and peaceful city, secrets are hidden.It will be up to Hazel to reveal what Stardew Valley hides and maybe who knows what a new love might blossom.
Relationships: Abigail/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Alex/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Elliott & Leah (Stardew Valley), Elliott/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Emily/Player (Stardew Valley), Haley/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Maru/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Penny/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Stardew Valley Chronicles:The city of Pelican Town from the eyes of a farmer girl in love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968829
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. A new life

Zuzu city is now behind me, my boring office, even that is now behind, life is beautiful as it should have been.

My beloved colleagues were on the verge of stopping me, but I was able to go away from them because I wanted to live a new life full of adventure.

I began to listen to relaxing music and meanwhile my bus trip was coming to an end and I could not help but admire the countryside that surrounded me, the surrounding environment smiled at me. My black hair was well-groomed and my blue eyes shone with joy. At the bus stop, I found Mayor Lewis to greet me, an elderly gentleman with a big white moustache and an orange-haired woman named Robin. "Welcome Hazel, it's a pleasure to welcome you as a new town in Stardew Valley, has the journey been smooth?" the mayor asked me and I nodded: "very calm and above all, I am happy to have come here, for my good, the city had tired me".

Robin began to talk to me: "You'll be fine, these are the keys, in case you don't know where to find me here is a map of Stardew Valley, I work right here." "Thank you very much, I will be more than happy to come and see you and talk about the house." «One last piece of advice, why don't you go introduce yourself? They will all be happy to meet you, " suggested the mayor before leaving, I replied," I will! " I went into the house and I threw myself on the bed, it was still morning and I was already tired, I travelled a lot to find myself there.

However, I decided to go out and get some fresh air while looking for someone to introduce myself to. As I walked, I did not pay the slightest attention to where I was going and accidentally ran into someone, some very grumpy and above all very annoyed. "Hey, look where you're going ... I don't think I've ever seen you here ..." said the man with short dark hair and with a neglected aspect. "My name is Hazel and I'm new here, what's your name?" I asked, hoping to get an answer, the stranger replied: "My name is Shane and please avoid doing the walking disaster next time." He left, annoyed by the situation in which he found himself. "Well, but not very well, could it have been worse than that? I already start with the shitty figures. " "Sebastian, look how strange that young woman is ..." said a boy with blond hair similar to Goku's and one with black hair, similar to emo, replied: "Strange? I've never seen her here, we should go introduce ourselves".

"Sorry! Are you there to talk a second ?! » a young blond-haired man came up against me and shook my hand. «Nice to meet you, you must be the new arrival in town, I am Sam and he is my friend Sebastian, we have come to introduce ourselves! Don't mind Shane, he is always like that. " "Oh, thank you guys, you had a kind thought ... I hope to become your friend, I still have to introduce myself to the others, have a good day". My mood had improved drastically, and the more I wandered around the city, the more I met people. They were all curious and each had its peculiarities, there was the Stardrop saloon, there was Pierre's general store, I was happy to have introduced myself to almost everyone (more or less). I went to the clinic to introduce myself to the city doctor, however, a young girl named Maru told me that the doctor was not present at the moment and that therefore I should have seen the next day. Resigned, she left the clinic and a football hit me. It went all black. "Oh my god, are you okay?" asked a voice, "please don't leave me !!" Please call someone Harvey! " From there it was all a mystery about where I was. I opened my eyes and found myself back at the clinic, again and as soon as I woke up I saw Maru, who greeted me.

"Dr Harvey, Hazel has woken up!" Maru was happy to see me awake and I saw a man arrive, who must have been just what I was looking for, with a young man next to him. "Incredibly the blow was not as bad as I thought, however, you should be the new girl, I am Harvey's pleasure is all mine", the man introduced himself, he had a light moustache and an elegant but at the same time simple style, he shook my hand and I smiled: "Yes, it's me, I came here a few minutes ago, when I left the clinic I saw everything black". A young sportsman with a green college-style jacket and short brown hair broke into the conversation. "You must excuse me, I didn't do it on purpose, my name is Alex". "Don't worry Alex, you didn't do it on purpose and then it doesn't hurt ..." I touched my bump and it hurt. "Ouchie, what bad luck I have ..." It was getting late by now and I decided on my initiative to go to the beach, despite Harvey's various recommendations.

"Mamma mia, such a beautiful beach I haven't seen in a long time," I thought, in the distance I noticed an elegant figure, intent on reading before sunset, in Zuzu city, such a scenario would never have occurred, not even as a joke. I decided that watching the stranger from a distance would be a stupid move, so I casually went to sit next to him. "The sea is clearer than ever, can't you find it too?" a voice asked me and I answered: «yes, as clear as my heart after I left Zuzu City". "Wait a minute, so you're the newcomer?" asked the man and I nodded.

"I apologize if I didn't introduce myself, I am Elliott", long orange hair, black eyes and with a very elegant style, he looked at me and closed the book he was reading until a second before. " This collection of poems has taken me a lot in the last period if you want I can lend it to you when I'm done," Elliott proposed with a big smile and I replied: "Don't worry, but thanks for the thought." I left Elliott and went home, what strange people, what a strange town and what strange sensations I felt today, tomorrow I will have to work to restore the farm to new, even if I think I miss that cosmopolitan city full of intrigues and betrayals.


	2. Awareness

" _Without me noticing, waking up early will become routine_ ," I thought, and I saw the messy garden from my window.

After a big and healthy breakfast I decided once and for all to settle down and to continue with the presentations with the other inhabitants.

It was now 2 pm and I decided to eat a sandwich made by myself on my way to the village.

If I was busy eating, pelican town was alive more than ever, I saw two girls talking to each other, one with blond hair and one with blue hair.

"Hey Emily, isn't that the new girl from Zuzu city?" asked the blonde, and the blue-haired girl replied, "Yes, it's identical to the description Shane used at the saloon yesterday... we should go and introduce ourselves."

Haley asked me, "You're from Zuzu City, aren't you? I heard that shopping there is top of the top." Haley was a shopaholic and I couldn't help but notice a note of jealousy in her words, so I responded, "Don't be under any illusions, if Zuzu city looks beautiful to you, maybe you haven't seen those suburban alleys, if I were you, I'd think twice before you want to go there."

The two girls were stunned, but I was just telling the truth.

If Zuzu city, had been a city made only by eight colours I would have understood its joy, but Zuzu city has too many colours, mixed all together to create an indefinite one, like the population that lives there. I left the two girls in shock, having met Maru the previous day I decided to go looking for other people when I met Penny.

Apparently in Pelican Town, a school was not present, so she was teaching for the city's two children, Vincent and Jas.

"I hope you can find yourself well," Penny said to me, smiling, and I thanked her, "I will." As I walked through that small town I smiled, with music in my headphones that reminded me of my previous life, now gone for a day.

That's how I saw Sam and Sebastian talking to a purple-haired, with a punk-style girl. "Hazel! How's your second day going?" asked Sebastian, and I said, "Not bad, I've been very productive today."

"You are the famous Hazel!! Sebby and Sam were talking to me about you!" "Only my mother, calls me Sebby, take care of how you speak Abigail!" Sam and I laughed, they were a nice group.

I went looking for the last person of the day when I saw a girl with carrot-orange hair talking to Elliott, and they were... Happy? I decided not to go immediately, not I wanted to disturb them but if up close I felt like I had entered a new family, from afar, the insecurities were made to feel, they seemed so cheerful, so attached.

 _So... United_.

" ** _Leah, I shall present you..._** "

Elliott, did not realize my distant presence, but I did not want to be noticed, without thinking twice, I left and decided to introduce myself at a second chance.

If that feeling had been named, it probably wouldn't have been jealousy, and I was sure of that.

Fact is, I was feeling sick, one way or another.

The return to the farm had been fast, it will be the desire to disappear, it will be the wanting to cry, but not even on the second day and already I regretted that choice of life. If I was destined to cry for the rest of my life that suffering would never go away, despite the phone with me, in front of my cottage door, I fell.

If my grandfather had been alive, he would probably have reproached me either for my stupidity or for the regret I was feeling about my own choice. Suddenly, it started raining and I went outside, knowing I didn't have anyone looking at me, I went out and started screaming.

"I DECIDED!! I WILL ACCEPT THE NEW LIFE I HAVE CHOSEN!! I WILL PASS ON MY CORPSE TO MAKE ME ACCEPT IT, I WILL NOT GO BACK!" I regained my breath and got up when I felt as someone was watching me.

"Oh my God, I'm afraid I bothered you," said one woman, and I recognized her for being Marnie, considering how famous her ranch is, especially considering the proximity of the two places, my farm and her ranch.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to scream, it wasn't my intention..." I apologized, blushing. "Shane told me something about you, Hazel... I didn't do you that good with motivational speeches."

"Shane... Shane... I know him very well, I guess, he was the first person I met here, leaving out the mayor and Robin," I replied, "Yes, Shane is my nephew..."

I was a little stunned at that point, Shane your grandson? The first person I've met when I've been a foolish girl? This is going in a bad way.

"You should see his love for chickens, he's very good at taking care of it, but if you need something for the farm, come to me I'll be able to help you." "All right, thank you very much, Marnie...".

I went back inside the house and kept crying, sitting on the floor. I had to let off steam, I had to free myself, the third day, it would be the day of rebirth. I took one of the tools to cultivate and looked at it.

I wiped away my tears with my hands and took a glass of water.

By now it was late and settled for the night, I took my pyjamas and put it on me, hoping to forget that seemingly satisfying day, I fell asleep, lost in my tunnel of thoughts, a tunnel with a dim light at the end.

My new life had begun and those feelings, those feelings, would be useful to me in the future...

However, I just wasn't aware of it yet.


	3. Hard work and sweet feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having a lot of fun writing this fanfiction, and I hope you all like this, also I wanted to thank you all for the hits you've been giving, this means a lot to me.  
> Have a good read❤️

" _New day, new adventures, today it will be better!_ " I thought, putting on my dungarees and big brown boots.

All of a sudden I heard a knock on my door, it was Marnie.

"Hazel, good morning I found this little dog in front of your house, it seems to want to stay here."

"Aw, what a cute dachshund... you know Marnie, I think I'm going to adopt him," I replied with a smile, "And I'll call him Barley."

"What a cute name, if you don't mind leaving you alone now, I have chores to do," Marnie said, greeting us.

Yes, I said it for the both of us, that dog had immediately changed my life, love at first sight.

Barley was very happy to find himself on my bed, so I took some food, water and gave them to him.

"Then, I recommend, while I am not there, do not break something." Barley raised his ears and understood who reigned in the house.

I picked up the first vegetables, I could already feel the satisfaction that filled my body, I was cheerful and considering that I needed money, I decided to go and sell the vegetables at the emporium.

So I went inside the house, took a basket and went. I had plenty of time to go, it was still 8:00 A.M. and so as I waited I decided to turn around a little bit, looking for something that could trigger my curiosity.

That's when I saw a person leave the house and it was that Leah I saw yesterday!

"Good morning! I'm sorry if I stop you! I'm the new girl here!," I shouted, drawing her attention, turned and said, "So, you must be Hazel, I am..."

"Leah, right? Don't ask me how I know, it's a pleasure to meet you! Now I have to go to the store is going to open and I have to sell these vegetables! Have a nice day". Leah was astonished.

"Shane Good morning!" I greeted him, knowing that I was being ignored, and then I met Maru, Sebastian and Sam, the usual.

After I Sold the vegetables, I decided to go a little further and I saw a mine... Why not go in there? A sword, a pickaxe, yes, this means I have to go and look for some minerals.

Unfortunately I had forgotten a few snacks to make me come back full of vitality, so unintentionally, I fainted on the ground, on the fifth floor of the mine.

If this story seems short to you, it is because Alex came to my rescue, he was turning around when, Marlon, the old head of the Adventurer Guild, never saw me again, and that's how Alex decided to look for me.

"Farmer girl! Explain to me how you always hurt yourself?" asked Alex, and while I was fatigued, I responded, "I don't know, I'm more unlucky than Shane at this point..."

"You don't need to visit the cave anymore, but in my opinion... You're not doing this to see Harvey? Aren't you?" I blushed suddenly and I looked at Alex in a bad way.

"But do I look like his type? I don't think you've ever thought about it together, we're different! Let's stop joking about it."

As we went to the clinic to get myself checked out, I tried to ignore Alex's words, words that bothered me.

When I was in Zuzu city, I was aware that I would never love anyone. And if I saw all my friends getting engaged, at the same time I felt bad, like I wasn't cut for that kind of thing, as if no one had ever appreciated me until then.

But those jokes gave me a slight sense of satisfaction, and I just couldn't help but smile at Alex's assumptions.

That's how we met in the city, none other than Elliott. "Hazel! Are you all right?" he asked me, seeing me a little shocked and I answered: "I just fainted in the cave and we were going to Harvey..."

"Oh my goodness... You'll see Harvey will probably know what to recommend, even if knowing him, I imagine he will forbid you to go in the mine in the next few days."

I laughed, everything Elliott had said was true.

"Really? First Alex now the mine... You're a natural disaster for injuries and I don't think you should be proud of it."

"Obviously you're right, however, you'll see, I'll try to hurt myself less the next few times!"

I tried to promise the whole thing, smiling.

I went home and Barley was just untiling, I certainly felt a little pain, but the pain was also due to those six people who had entered my life without knocking on the door of my heart.

The hard work was slowly paying off and I realized it myself as I walked around Pelican Town, I was passionate about that small town and its inhabitants.

In my opinion, it was all a joke of fate, maybe, my grandfather was looking at me from the sky and he knew that giving me some love wouldn't hurt at all.

Looking out of my window, I saw a shooting star, smiles for the event, I took it as a sign of destiny.

I didn't want anything in particular, except to know some people better, everyone had their peculiarities and the more I kept thinking about it the more I felt empowered to become their friend, especially to learn more about the world around me.

I looked better at my hard-working appearance and didn't stop doing it for a while.

I was satisfied that I put my energy into something so productive, but at the same time I had made one person worry, maybe three.

I didn't feel bad, maybe they've never seen a girl struggle so much for something like that. The more I reflected, the later it was and the more my eyes were inclined to close, I was aware that I was falling into the arms of Morpheno.

That's how I fell asleep after two hours and dreamed of my life, back in Zuzu city, but something had changed. My mother was talking to someone in the kitchen, and I had two children, a boy and a girl, I couldn't hear the male voice well, it certainly wasn't my dad who wasn't in the dream, but as soon as I opened the kitchen door the dream, it ended, leaving me with a big question mark.

" _What am I going to do in the future_?"


	4. Mixed lives

The future terrified me so much that I couldn't think of it.  
But honestly, it's called the future because it's far away...no?

I woke up long ago, got out of bed, more cheerful than ever, I had my farm to fix and the more I saw that disaster that was, the more the desire to catch up with the work left, grew bigger and bigger.

So with a little bit of music, I set to work, the songs that accompanied me during that work were the thing I cared about the most and reminded me of my past life.

I hadn't gone to the Saloon yet, but knowing the way of my relationships with the inhabitants, I wouldn't have been so comfortable, but never say never.

So I wore a beautiful blue skirt with flounces and permanently changed to more presentable clothes, I went to Pelican Town.

"Hazel, good morning!" someone called me, and that someone was Elliott, the handsome writer of Pelican Town... did I say this? I can't believe myself.

"So, how are you doing, in this lonely city?" he asked, and I said, "Well, at least nothing interesting happens and that's okay with me, how are you, Elliott?"

I tried to break the tension between us and it worked.  
"Me? I'm fine, no one asks me, I'm just immersed in writing a new novel... But I don't even have an idea!"

It intrigued me and a lot, so I decided to go further with the questions.  
"I can't wait to read it! I already know I'm going to like it!"  
How do you know? I didn't even write a word... not even a draft."

I then sighed and said, "Elliott, I see that you are capable, now I apologize I have to go, I have to go."  
"You're always busy." I heard his voice in the distance, but I ignored it.

I went to Marnie's and the woman was more than happy to welcome me, taken by curiosity, I asked Shane hoping to get an answer.

"I've been seeing him a little grumpy for days, more than any other time, I dare insinuate, I don't know what to do" from his tone of voice, Marnie was worried about Shane, but I was worried about him, even despite the hate he seemed to feel towards me.

"But... I see he mentions you a little more often than other times, and it's less negative," Marnie added, smiling.  
"Oh, is that so?" asked Me and Marnie nodded.

I left the woman's ranch and decided to go to the Saloon, to try to make more friends with the others.

As I was going, it started raining.

As soon as I entered, I saw Elliott, in the company of Leah and then there was Shane, in a corner of the pub, sitting and drinking beer.  
Even if I had worked hard to talk to both Leah and Elliott, they wouldn't have noticed me, so I took a lot of courage, I went to Shane's.

"Good evening Shane, how are you?" I asked, smiling, and the man answered me, grumpy as usual, "It's not your business."

"Oh come on, seriously?" I thought, I was tempted to answer him in a bad way but kept calm.  
"Shane, look, I know you don't want to deal with me... But... Eh?" I looked at him better and noticed his tired and neglected gaze, though the detail that shocked me was his cheeks, slightly dyed pink.

"Shane, I know Marnie's here too, but is it okay if I take you back to the ranch?" I asked, hoping not to be too inappropriate, and he said, "I don't need it, I can safely go alone..."

The Hustle and Bustle of the Saloon had been adept at hiding me and Shane, no one was realizing what was going on, I wasn't even aware if Elliott was watching me or not, without me noticing, Shane fell into my arms.

I took the beer mug in time and gave it to Gus, the saloon's owner.

Marnie noticed me, as I took Shane away, she joined me.  
"Honey, you're so precious, wait I'll give you the keys to the ranch..."

Marnie gave it to me, without worrying that I could do anything to her beloved ranch and her beloved animals.

Elliott, while impressed, was more than stunned, such a brave young woman helping Shane, even he didn't want to.

Elliott understood that in that simple farmer, there was something strange.

We weren't that far from the city but by now we had arrived, so I entered his room and put him on the bed.

He opened his eyes again and immediately commented, "What am I going to do in my room? You brought me back, didn't you?"  
"Yes, it was me... Shane if it's not good... I can...".

I was finishing the sentence, but then, he hugged me and without saying anything, I fell in his arms.

"Hazel, I... I want to apologize for the first few times I insulted you and sent you away... Do you accept my apology?" as he said this sentence to me, sobbing a little and I could hear him.

I looked him straight in the eye and nodded.

I had the adrenaline running through my veins and I could feel my heart beating, it was a futile event, but it was an event that would change my life forever, but deep in my feelings, I was sure that it would not be so for him and that that moment was just my illusion.

We both had our eyes closed and the rain was beating incessantly on the window of the room when the light suddenly came on.

"Did I interrupt anything?" asked one voice, Marnie's voice.

Shane apparently fell asleep and I was there, embarrassed, gave Marnie the keys.

"Hazel? HAZEL!! Marnie tried to call me in every way, but I was far away.  
"And I told myself to stop with this schoolgirl/red cross attitude... It has always only led to trouble."

I went back to the house, barley was asleep.

If anyone in town had heard from Marnie about what had happened, no one would have taken me more seriously.

So I decided the next day to show up at the Ranch to clarify what happened as soon as possible.

" _Tomorrow will be a long and absurd day._ "


	5. Love songs and tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm sorry for the long author note at the beginning). 
> 
> Ok, first of all, thank you all for the wait, I had a bad axienty attack in these days, so it was hard for me to write something concrete.
> 
> However here it is! Also, I've put an headcanon of mine about Shane, you will see it in the end, also, excuse me if the others aren't appearing too much but I've just studied a way to make the others appear. 
> 
> I hope you like my fanfiction as always, and please, don't worry about me! 
> 
> Have a nice read! ❤️

As soon as I left the cottage I saw the sun shining, that strange night was still in my mind.

Marnie wasn't around, much less Shane, I was embarrassed by the night we spent together.  
Probably, my strong scent had remained on his sweatshirt, making me recognizable among all the girls of Pelican Town.

I put on my headphones and left my field, realized that it was convenient for me to run away, for a single day, and I started to hear some stupid love songs.

I sat with my legs out in the river and I didn't notice the two guys calling me.

"HAZEL!! GOOD MORNING!" cried Sam, and I looked at him in shock.  
The song I was hearing in the meantime was in the background and Sebastian was hearing those stupid words of love.

“ _Tell me what you came for_  
 _If you want to stay, or you rather go away_ ” . 

Sebastian took an an all-out look at the song and heard it.   
"Hey, what are you doing!?" I asked, troubled by the boys having' too much sociality with me, "Oh, I didn't tought that you are a girl that likes sweet songs," Sebastian said, and Sam whispered to his friend, "Come on, it's Hazel, you can see she's an incurable romantic girl, still good for last night, Leah told us everything." 

I looked at the two boys and said, "What happened last night?" Sebastian replied, "What happened? You managed to help Shane, they say it was a strange but exciting event."  
"Of course you're excited here for a little while, I've done nothing but help Shane."

I was embarrassed, so Marnie had been circulating the voice on those too. events she had seen.  
"You don't know anything else, don't you?" I asked, and the two said in unison, "No, we know nothing."

Luckily Marnie hadn't dared say anything else, perhaps, Shane had told her.  
I was hopeful that this would be the case, and I continued my tour of those empty, boundless places. 

Honestly I see it hard to keep lying to me, this life here in Pelican Town I'm loving it, is so weird and curious, of course, maybe in the past I had found myself bringing some friends or colleagues home after a drink, but with Shane it was different, something in him made was like a magnet towards me but maybe, it was me who had myself conditioned too much by my horoscope and the astral signs. 

I found myself on the beach and taken a moment of solitude, sat on the warm sand and began to think about the affections left there, in Zuzu city. 

" _Probably, they would have been able to advise me what to do with Shane and Elliott_ ," I thought, wiping away a tear. 

Next to me sat an elderly man and I recognized him as the elder Willy, the owner of the fishing shop. 

"Young girl, what are you doing here all alone?" asked the man worried by my tears, and I said, "I am undecided about what to do with two people I care about, that's all." 

"Go easy, you've just arrived, you shouldn't be in a hurry," he said. 

"You say? You know, I'm aware that I came here as a little girl, and I doubt anyone remembers those moments... But if it were up to me, I'd go back before I met those two."   
"From time to time, you've just arrived," the elderly gentleman was right, I was in a hurry, and I was losing my mind. 

Above all, I had not yet made any female friends, much less a woman, since I was little or at least since I remember, my parents and especially my mom had told me that having female friends was the most important thing that could happen to me, and in fact it was so for a long time. 

Except that here, in Pelican Town, I had lost track of who I really was, I felt lost, as if the path I had decided to take had broken in the middle of the road. 

"Girl? Are you crying again?" asked the fisherman, and I nodded.   
"Holy clouds, do you think you're going to give up right now?" the fisherman asked me, and I nodded. 

He patted me on the shoulder and stood slowly and scolded me, "Do you think you're quitting now that you've started?" There's still so much out there to do!"

  
A voiceover gave the elder reason: "Willy is right, my egregious friend...", I recognized that tone of voice and bearing instantly. 

"Elliott!" I shouted his name and looked at him with a wretched look, that look of those who had lived so many in a few days. 

"Hazel, would you like to tell me, what's bothering you?" asked Elliott, hoping for an answer, I looked at him and put my hands on my face.

"Don't do that, I'm sorry if I made you cry..." he apologized, even though he had done nothing, I replied, sobbing, "Elliott, don't worry, I just miss home."  
"Then, come with me, I want to show you something."

We walked into his lonely cabin and I was still sad about what was happening to me, it was there that I noticed my own piano.

He started playing a sweet and tender melody, a melody that reminded me of that of a kiss at midnight or some sweet moment, it was quiet, very quiet and the emotion was so much, my heart in all this, beating, full of emotion.We walked into his lonely cabin and I was still sad about what was happening to me, it was there that I noticed my own piano.

He started playing a sweet and tender melody, a melody that reminded me of that of a kiss at midnight or some sweet moment, it was quiet, very quiet and the emotion was so much, my heart in all this, beating, full of emotion.

"Elliott, can I ask you something?" asked Elliott and I nodded, "Sure, tell me.  
"What do you think of my arrival here in the city?" I asked, hoping not to get a negative answer.

"Ah, what a question, you know I never expected it, let's see..."  
Elliott was thinking and the more he thought his face became more thoughtful.

"You know, your arrival seemed like the first day of spring after a long, dark winter."

I had no doubt, Elliott had been clear and round, so I hugged him and thanked him: "Elliott you are a friend, thank you very much!"

I walked out of his cabin contented and fulfilled.

Unfortunately, those doubts were still a little wedged in my mind, but with Elliott they were slowly disappearing.

Back home, I saw a message from a close friend of mine from Zuzu City who asked me, knowing that I was an expert in the search for famous people out of the scene, he asked me to look for an ex-Gridball player, apparently, this player was nicknamed "black magic" for him being really skillful. 

The legends surrounding him say he never had a name, so I got that old, picture of that player and I couldn't believe my eyes. 

"A rejuvenated version of Shane? Give it impossible." 

I didn't realize much, that this was the first secret that surrounded one of the inhabitants of Pelican Town. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably, you've noticed I've changed my pseud a few times, well, I think CatalystGirl, suits me better, also I love the meaning of the word. 
> 
> Catalyst meaning from Cambridge Dictionary:An event or a person that causes a great change.


	6. Pyjamas party, Secrets and Junimo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, here it is the new chapter.  
> I am really sorry since I've been focusing on a 3D model on blender, I didn't have the time to write, so here it is.
> 
> Hope y'all like this!

It had been two weeks since those crazy days and it was there that summer began I was invited to a sleepover organized by Haley.

Apparently, it was an event only for girls (of course) and I was thinking about another event, maybe a birthday.

It's actually that Barley was also invited, so he's a cute little dog, isn't he?

"Barley, I wonder how famous you are," I said to my dog, focused on sleeping on my bed. 

yes, my dog was more famous than me, I was just a farmer in Zuzu City. 

If it was easier, I'd probably miss it, but mine while it was focused on having female friends. 

So, I took my nerve and went to the pyjamas party, to Haley and Emily's house. 

"Welcome, Hazel! Make it as if I were at home, we can't wait to get to know you better," Emily said, smiling, escorting me to the room and finding the other girls. 

They all greeted me in unison and I was happy, I felt... Realized. 

"So, how are you here?" asked Leah, and I said, "Well, thank you, you are all so kind to me that I am glad to be here." 

That girls night had been great, though, while everyone was asleep, all I did was a spy on Shane leaving the Saloon, I wanted to go to him, talk to him, but I was too sleepy to do it. 

The next morning, I arranged to go to Zuzu City, and I decided to go to the library, where they also keep books about the history of the city's teams, I myself was aware that I would not meet anyone from Pelican City and I was also relieved at the thought, but when I arrived at the library I met an old schoolmate of mine.

He had become a librarian.

"Hazel? Is that you?" he asked me, and I nodded, "In person."

"What brings you here? I thought you had moved to Pelican Town by now."

I laughed shyly and said, "I came back here to look for details about certain, black magic, do you know it?"

I was hoping I didn't get too complicated a talk, but my ex-schoolmate took my hand and took me to the archives on the most famous Gridball players.

"I didn't think it was that easy to find information," I said, "In fact, some players have missing information, but black magic, I can tell you the name, at least what's left, no one knows how it was deleted..."

I took the book from my friend's hands and I barely read the name I was waiting to find.

_Shane? My gut feeling was right somehow._

I was shocked but not surprised, I saw his picture and I was pleasantly surprised, but to look at it now...

"Could I have a photocopy of this photo? Or do I ask too much?" I asked, my ex-schoolmate was estranged from all that scene I was doing but said nothing if not, "Okay, it seems important to you." 

I was walking around Zuzu city with the photo in a notepad and I saw a vintage clothes shop, I decided to change my style for the return to the small town. 

None of my Zuzu affections knew I was there, but I didn't say it to find myself there more than a day. 

I walked out of the store with the new clothes, went back to Pelican town and while I was listening to Punk music, I couldn't stop seeing that one picture of Shane I'd been able to get. 

He was smiling, had a sporting body and looked like he was celebrating a victory, maybe I was too small to remember him but not knowing him as a sporting legend, it was tantamount to making you hate. 

Gridball is taken very seriously as a sport. 

Many wondered where he had disappeared, and I had the answers, I kept them to myself. 

I didn't want to remind Shane of his past, knowing he wouldn't talk to me anymore. 

But that simple mystery made me both smile and cry, probably gramps wouldn't tell me I'm a crybaby, but I couldn't do anything else.

I was aware that I cared more about Shane than Elliott, it was like something connected us, but I didn't know what.

Got off the bus I headed into town, it was too late, very late.

Luckily I wasn't afraid, but the stars accompanied me on the way back when I saw a little green apple with legs.

"Hey, I'm not a predator, come here," I tried to call him, and he apparently came, apparently he was hurt, so I picked him up and took him home.

"What were you doing there, all alone?" I asked, apparently the creature was trying to make me understand that his fellows Junimo's had lost him and he had, therefore, stayed there.

"Poor... Do you want something?" I asked and pointed at the sink, apparently thirsty.

"How do you feel now? Better?" I asked I was glad I had that strange company.

That's how I and I decided to call him "Elli" in honour of Elliot

I decided the next day to take him to the city wizard to ask him for more details about this adorable apple-shaped little thing. 

"What's a Junimo doing with you?" the magician asked me, and I said, "I found him last night on my way home and..."

"Drink this potion and talk about it later," the magician took Elli out of my hands and gave me the potion. 

"Are we sure I'm not going to end up with Harvey?" I asked, "I don't want him to think of strange things about me, it's been enough twice in a row."

"girl, it won't happen." 

I drank the potion and never saw us again, even feeling bad I stuck to the magician's cauldron. 

"Ugh... better die...than..." I was about to finish the sentence when I came back to me, that momentary feeling disappeared and Elli spoke

"Are you all right?" asked Elli, and I said, "Yes, I'm very well and you?" Elli: 'I was worried about you... take me to the social centre when you can! I'm sure my fellows will be there.

I took Elli to the social centre, but unfortunately, the door was closed and I couldn't enter. 


	7. The girl In the Deep Blue Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise! I got finally back on this fanfiction, I should say that I wasn't inspired at all to continue, but then I understood I wanted to write more this and also I want to try to give it a surprising ending so If I write it slowly, you know what's happening.  
> However, I want to write here my "schedule".  
> Before here I was only on Wattpad and I didn't have an actual schedule, so I think from now on I will have it and I'll write it here.  
> The fact I always forgot to do a schedule it happens like, every damn time, don't ask me how.
> 
> The chapters of the different fanfiction will be published respectively on Saturday and Sunday.  
> In the case of personal problems, the fanfictions will be updated, on Friday or Monday afternoon (Rome time zone).

, "I think I'll have to ask Mayor Lewis..."

I had Elli in my purse and the small Junimo was sticking out slightly, looking like he was laughing.

The mayor was not present, so I decided to sit in front of his house waiting for him to arrive when I took from the phone the photo of Shane that I remembered seeing in the library.

"I mean, it was...strange," I thought again and Elli seemed intrigued by that picture I had on my screen.

"Elli, are you really that intrigued by him?" I asked and he nodded when I heard a voice calling me.

"Hazel, who are you talking to?" I thought it was Mayor Lewis and I replied anyway, "Oh with no one ... being alone I got the habit of talking to myself."

I looked up and noticed it was Shane, turned off my phone in a hurry and hid my gaze in the delicate lace of my top.

I tried to look at him better, and I noticed one thing, his sweatshirt and his face had changed, maybe even his wardrobe, but I was blinded by the sunlight, so it was difficult to realize what was happening in front of my eyes.

"What have you done to your appearance?" I asked the man, I was very dazed by everything that was going on and Shane gave me a hand to get up.

"Don't you like me? I'm taking care of myself a little bit more, I thought you would...understand...".

I hugged Shane without saying anything and smiled at the idea of his change when I replied: "Don't tell me ... if you're quitting drinking ... I ...".

I was happy, it all seemed strange to me, so immediate, but the contentment was great.

It was as if I was captured by him, and we went walking in the forest like a real couple.

I forgot my mission, to bring Elli back to the social centre and I was living a lucid dream, a dream where I could peacefully live everything, a dream from which I would never have awakened.

It was as if that magician's potion had taken effect and had laid me out completely, I hoped to see another form of life, besides Shane and me, but the more I tried to command everything as I pleased, the closer we kept getting closer with Shane to the magician tower, but the tower wasn't there. 

It was there that I realized that the whole thing was a lucid dream, where I could change the "reality" to my liking.

So, I took the initiative and asked Shane to go to the beach.

"But there's never been anyone in this cabin?" asked Shane and Shane replied, "No, never... why do you ask me?"

So I left Shane's hand, smashed the door of the cabin and walked in, fell into a deep void.

* * *

I found myself at Harvey's clinic, again.

"Thank goodness, you woke up, Elliott and Leah found you unconscious in the forest," Harvey said in a reassuring, snap, taken and open my bag, hoping to find Elli, who apparently left... or maybe, it wasn't ever existed.

"Guys, I'm glad to see you all here with me... But I have to and I want to ask you if any of you have seen Shane?" I asked me waiting for an answer, everyone seemed helpless, Harvey was the only one who replied: "You see, Shane is in Zuzu city at the moment and will not be back for at least 5 to 6 months". 

"B-But, Jas?!" I asked worriedly and Penny replied: "Don't worry, I'm with her... please, don't worry any further, it will only hurt your health." 

I got out of bed that was in the little clinic, took my things, put my shoes back on and left.   
"Wait, Hazel! Where do you think you're going?" asked Harvey, and I said, "I want to think a little bit on my own..."

Turning a little around Pelican town I found myself in front of Marnie's ranch and seeing Shane's window with the curtains closed, I didn't think twice about ignoring the ranch. 

And it was like someone was looking at me, but I ignored that, too. 

My endless walk was making me weak, so I stopped at the beach, heedless of who could see me.   
I sat on the lukewarm sand, took off my dancers and admired the sea. 

"Will I have done something wrong? Will I have behaved badly?" I thought to myself. 

My mind was confused, as my world was twisting against me, I was tired of acting like a stupid stray mine in search of Shane. 

I just wanted the best for him, I just wanted to... be close to him.

" _Isn't that a beautiful view of Leah?" asked one familiar voice, and the other voice replied, "Yeah, beautiful."_

_"Alex, I'm starting to get cold... Couldn't you give me your jacket?" one voice asked, and the other voice replied, "Keep it, Haley, it's all for you."_

I didn't understand if it was voices I heard in my head, I still lay on the sand and the tears came out of itself. 

I was awakened again by a voice, this time Elliott's. 

"For God's sake, my young friend, how sad ever?" asked Elliott and me as soon as she sat down, I squeezed him. 

His hair felt salty and his clothes smelled like a colony just put, if it were for me, I would always be trapped in the hug. 

"I see you're worried about Shane, why?" he asked, and I said, "Well, I've always wanted to make myself useful to him and not be able to say goodbye..."

"There will be more moments to help Shane, I'm sure" Elliott was pleased with his words and suddenly, he noticed my face, full of tears. 

He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away my tears.   
"Come on, tonight you go to the saloon, and we don't think about anything, I'm not a man who wants to offer a certain kind of fun to a young lady... But...!".

I squeezed Elliott even louder and smiled at him. 

We waited the evening with so much joy, we didn't talk much, no one told me why Shane left. 

But I ignored him because Elliott had reached out to me to get me out of that darkness in which my mind and thoughts had fallen. 


End file.
